The present invention relates generally to a prefabricated skylight and curb assembly and methods for installing and fabricating same. More particularly, the invention relates to a skylight and curb assembly incorporating a locking cap having a retainer and a rotatable cover for assisting with installation of roofing membrane, such as thermoplastic polyolefin (TPO), and insulation and providing streamlined installation of the skylight and curb assembly to the roof of a structure.
Skylights are incorporated into buildings, houses, and other structures. They often reduce energy consumption by infusing desirable natural light into the interior of a structure, thereby decreasing dependency on artificial lighting. Water penetration and moisture infiltration into a skylight structure, however, are often concerns with skylights.
Traditionally, skylights are installed by first constructing and securing a roof curb to the roof of a structure at the position where the skylight is to be mounted. A waterproofing membrane, such as TPO, is then affixed to the roof, including being wrapped over and around the roof curb walls, to prevent water penetration. A skylight may then be secured to the roof curb.
In some applications, issues may arise with this multi-step skylight and curb installation process because the skylight curbs are not appropriately shaped and/or sized to securely receive the skylight. Additionally, the installation process may be cumbersome because multiple steps are required at the installation site, and/or the multiple steps may each increase the risk of error during fabrication on-site.
Thus, there is a need for a prefabricated skylight and curb assembly that is simple and easy to install to a roof structure at the installation site while also allowing for effective configuration of waterproofing membrane and insulation to the skylight curb.